Amazing Race: WWE
by WWEfan06
Summary: 10 teams of WWE Superstars are competing for 1 million dollers to a charity of their choice. In the end which team will prevail?
1. Chapter 1

**Amazing Race: WWE**

Ok for those you read Because of You but WWE Next top Diva, I am so sorry because my computer did something so stupid. But this time I want to show you guys an interesting parody.

The cameras follow Chris Jericho, "Hi I am Chris Jericho, and this is Amazing Race: WWE. The teams are made up of two, they will travel all around the world, hitting detours, roadblocks and reaching eliminated pitstops. Let's meet the teams.

The Teams:

Candice Michelle& Torrie Wilson-Best Friends

Candice: Torrie and I met during Smackdown and ever since then we have been close.

Torrie: Candice and I have confidence that we can win this because we have a secret weapon.

Ashley & Trish Stratus-Best Friends

Ashley: Trish always helps me out of sticky spots and that she is my trainer.

Trish: Ashley always had that potential to be great. And that really may help us in this race.

Sharmell & Booker T: Husband and wife

Sharmell: Booker is my man and when Vince asked us if we wanted to do this I thought yes. And plus if he needs help im there for him.

Booker: Sharmell is my heart of gold and probably help us grow our future together.

Christy Hemme & Stacy Keibler- Co-Workers

Christy: When Stacey asked me if I wanted to be on her team I was flattered. From the stand-point of she is a person that I admire

Stacey: The reason why I chose Christy was that it was her or Melina. And I knew that I would not make it if I had Melina as a partner.

Edge & Lita- Husband and Wife

Edge: Lita is an incredible woman, because with out her I would be a loser.

Lita: Edge is a sweetheart and I think this race will bring us together more

Triple H & Batista- Enemies

Triple H: Honestly, I didn't want to partner with him it was him or Ric Flair and I just didn't want to keep fighting with him on this race.

Batista: I just hate him period

Mickie James & Victoria-Raw Divas

Mickie: OMG I just hope that Trish wins. Cause I think that she is so awesome and I know that if it came down to the me and Victoria and Trish and Ashley. Trish would so win because the Women's Champ.

Victoria: Thank god I brought a pistol and plus I just hate this beyotch.

Melina & Johnny Nitro-Associates

Melina: You know we are MNM and you guys already know who is going to win. Yes, your right us.

Nitro: No comment

Big Show & Kane- WWE World Tag team Champs

Big Show: To me this race will be an experience for us to show people are talents.

Kane: Cameras were shut off by Kane so we don't have any comments from him.

Matt Hardy & Rey Mysterio-Smackdown Superstars

Matt: I picked Rey because I need someone who is flexible and who can handle pressure. Plus I want to eliminate Adam& Amy

Rey: Matt is a person who I can talk to about problems and if I wanted to do this race I need someone like that.

Chris Masters & Carlito-RAW Superstars

Chris: Who cares who I chosen so back off.

Carlito: What you are doing is not cool

"Ok teams are you ready, YES. Ok have fun, drive safe, Victoria please don't kill Mickie. Ready… Set…Go!"

**TO BE CONTINUE…………….. Authors Note: please write to me on your ideas please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**RACE 1: Buffalo, NY to Margarita Islands, Venezuela**

The teams run to their backpacks. Torrie pushes Trish out of the way and opens the clue. Torrie: Get your selves to Veracruz, Mexico then find your next clue on the beach of Veracruz. Let's go! Candice. Trish is next to the backpacks, then Triple H, Melina, Christy, Edge, Rey, Mickie James, Big Show, Carlito and finally Sharmell.

"Teams must decide what two airlines they are going to take United or American. If a team chooses United they will go from Buffalo to Miami to Veracruz. If a team chooses American they will go from Buffalo to Corpus Christi to Veracruz.

"Can we get tickets on United" says Candice "you will arrive tonight at 6:00 pm"

'Ok'

"Can we get tickets on American" says Ashley "you will arrive tonight at 5:30 pm"

"Sweetness"

United Airlines: Teams

Candice & Torrie

Sharmell & Booker

Chris M & Carlito

Christy & Stacy

Melina & Johnny

Mickie & Victoria

American Airlines: Teams

Trish Stratus & Ashley

Lita & Edge

Matt Hardy & Rey

Big Show & Kane

Triple H & Batista

American Airlines arrives first. Trish pushes Lita into Matt. Trish and Ashley arrive first to the box. "Detour: Sink or Swim"

"A detour is a task that the teams must do to go on, in Sink: teams must sink 10 little boats. But, the catch is to sink their colored boats. In swim, teams must swim to the lighthouse to get their next clue."

"We are sinking," Trish and Ashley say Lita and Edge are second to the clue. "We are going to sink hunny". Trish and Ashley finish the detour first. "Fly yourself to Caracas, Venezuela and find your next clue at Reforest Fly café" Torrie and Candice arrive third, then Matt, Big show, Mickie, Triple H, Carlito, Christy, Sharmell and then Melina.

Lita finishes the detour. Edge gives her a kiss, "Good job dear". Lita opens the clue "get your self to the Caracas, Venezuela." Let's go Mr. Money in the bank.

Trish and Ashley arrive in Caracas, Ashley opens the clue "Roadblock: Do you have the rhythm in the team" Chris Jericho comes out in a stage " the teams must select someone to do this task of tango dancing and to buy their clue for 60 dollars by dancing for people"

Trish is going to dance for the team. Lita and Edge, Matt Hardy & Rey, Big Show & Kane, Triple H & Batista arrive at the café. Trish finally finishes the roadblock "Get yourself to the Margarita Islands and find me on the dock."

Trish and Ashley get on the speed boat and find Chris Jericho. "Trish and Ashley, your team number 1." The girls jump up and down

Lita and Edge arrive. "Lita and Edge your team number 2"

Triple H and Batista& Big Show and Kane arrive together in a tie for 3rd

Rey and Matt place 4th

Candice and Torrie arrive in 5th

Stacy& Christy arrive in 6th

Chris Masters and Carlito arrive in 7th

Melina and Johnny arrive in 8th

Its now between Mickie and Victoria and Booker and Sharmell. Victoria punches Sharmell in the face and she falls. Mickie gets on the mat so does Victoria. "Mickie James and Victoria, your team 9th." "Mickie kisses Chris Jericho.

"Booker and Sharmell, im sorry but you guys suck and you are eliminated"

Booker T and Sharmell were so pissed off that they didn't give us a confessional.

Team Placements

1st place: Trish Stratus and Ashley

2nd place: Lita and Edge

3rd place: HHH and Batista & Big Show & Kane

4th place: Rey& Matt Hardy

5th place: Candice Michelle& Torrie Wilson

6th place: Stacy& Christy

7th place: Chris Masters & Carlito

8th place: Melina& Johnny

9th place: Mickie James& Victoria


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Sorry my fans for not keeping up… I had a lot of school work and some others stuff, I hope you enjoy this leg. Thanks to these people you are my true fans and thanks for reviewing: 101mizpoet101, MiChElLe05, babyhardyzgal13, Broken.Baby.Gyrl, hiphopd, Sonar,

Leg 2: Margarita Islands, Venezuela to Dublin, Ireland

We see Chris Jericho "This is the Margartia Islands or Isla Margarita. In 1498, Christopher Columbus discovered Margarita Island. The local natives named Guaiqueries received the conquering Spaniards with open arms unaware that they later would become slaves of their own wealth. Pearls would represent almost a third of all New World tribute to the Spanish Crown. Margarita Island had to be fortified against the increasing threat of pirate attacks. On the Island of Margarita you find the castles which are maintained up to southamerican standarts, the lack of money or the unwillingness to spend it on historic buildings contributed to their current appearance." "Come on people screw that, this was the pit stop on the first leg of this experience." Trish Stratus and Ashley Massaro dominate the first leg and will leave at 12:00 am.

Trish and Ashley: "God its too early." Trish opens the clue. " get your selfs to San Carlso De Bariloche and find your clue on the T-Moblie Sidekick 3." Lets go Ash.

Lita and Edge depart next and Lita is wearing her usual wear with Edge reading the clue . "Lita i must be illiterate because I don't know what this crap say San de Bracolhe.. Oh my god Edge its San de Bariloche."

Trish and Ashley make it to the airport and find out that the next flight isnt untill 12 pm . Basically everyone shows up and Mickie looks at Trish " I wonder what Trish is like in bed?" Victoria ponders "Is Mickie a lesbian, because if she is I may have to shoot her now."

San Carlos De Barlioche:

Matt gives Lita a twist of Fate. Matt and Rey make it to the T-moblie Sidekicks first. "Get your self to Dublin, Ireland". Ashley and Candice get into a catfight and start stripping each other to their bra and panties. Trish is next to the clue following Torrie, Chirsty, Mickie, Melina, HHH, Big Show, Carlito and finally Lita.

Dublin, Ireland:

Matt and Rey finally make it to Dublin and see the clue. "Get yourselfs to the pit stop Dublin Castle." Matt and Rey run to Dublin Castle and see Chris.

"Matt and Rey…You guys are team number 1." Matt responds "Ok Chris why didn't we have any detours or roadblocks this time." Because Matt Vince didn't want you guys to complain about them and plus he saw Ashley and Candice have a good catfight and got to distracted and so did I.

Ashley and Trish arrive next.. Ashley and Trish you guys are team number 2.

Then Victoria gives Christy the Widows Peak. Victoria and Mickie..by away Mickie your still a psycho. You guys are team number 3.

HHH and Batista arrive at team number 4.

Melina and Johnny arrive at team number 5.

Stacy and Christy arrive at team number 6

Candice and Torrie arrive at team number 7..By the way candice nice bra and panties Candice covers her self up.

Lita and Edge make it at team number 8.

Big Show and Kane and Chris Master and Carlito struggle to make it….

Big Show and Kane you are team number 9.

Chris Jericho laughes at Chris Masters and Carlito. "Ok you two gay lovers who cant get any action you two are eliminate."

Since Chris and Carltio got so pissed at each they basically beat each other up so we couldn't get anything from them.

Note: Sorry that it is so short I just felt to get this done and now I am going to work on Leg 3. And yes I know that Trish is no longer the Womens Champion (But she will again Mickie stole it from her) and that Stacy is no longer in the WWE. And that the Big Show and Kane and Chris and Carltio are no longer tag teams. I am still using them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Amazing Race**

**Note: I don't own any of these characters or the Amazing Race or WWE I just write the stories.**

**Leg 4: Dublin, Ireland – Copenhagen, Denmark**

We see Chris Jericho "This is Dublin, Ireland. Matt and Rey gave Edge and Lita revenge for last week's leg." "Ashley and Candice we strip to their bra and panties." "And the two gay lovers Chris and Carlito were eliminated." "Since Matt and Rey arrived first they will depart at 12:00 am."

Matt opens the clue "travel to Stockholm, Sweden and find the Royal Swedish Opera." "Come on Rey lets go"

Trish and Ashley depart next. "Candice is going to get it, just because she sleeps with Vince doesn't me anything."

Mickie and Victoria leave next. "Oh my god Mickie, You are wearing an "I heart Trish".

Everyone makes it on to the same airplane. HHH and Batista are still ignoring each other. And Mickie is drooling over Trish. "Uhm Mickie, you're in my personal bubble."

Stockholm, Sweden:

Lita shows her chest to Matt, Rey and HHH. Trish and Ashley make it to the Opera House. "You must drive to Halsinborg and catch a ferry to Copenhagen, Denmark."

Lita and Edge arrive next, then Mickie, Christy, Big Show, Matt, Melina, Candice, HHH.

Trish and Ashley make it on to the Ferry.

Copenhagen, Demark:

Trish and Ashley make it off the ferry and open the clue from the clue box. "Run to the statue of the Little Mermaid." Trish and Ashley run to Chris. "Trish and Ashley…I am sorry to say that this race is not over and basically you have to continue." Trish is confused "You're trying to say that the producers want us to travel."

Lita and Edge come to Chris. "Chris the Rated- R superstar is here with his erotic dancer." "Well Edge, One you're not Rated R and two this Race is not over."

What the BLEEP.

**TO BE CONTINUED…………………**

**Note: I know that this again short but the fast forward is going to be in the next one and so are the detours and roadblocks. Again people I am so sorry for this I am going to make part to longer and more hilarious.**


End file.
